


Hurts To Love You

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, ZabuHaku, but the potential is there, well mostly one-sided ZabuHaku, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Хаку достигает своего предела. Он любит своего мастера, и нет больше смысла это отрицать. Но хуже безответной любви может быть лишь признание в ней, а потому Хаку решает сбежать. Но всё идёт не по его плану...





	Hurts To Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hurts To Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849054) by [trashprinxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashprinxe/pseuds/trashprinxe). 



То была ночь, когда Хаку едва не ушёл. К этому моменту неразделённая любовь, за которую он так отчаянно цеплялся, грозила свести его с ума. Чувства в нём плескались через край, туманили сознание и подводили к ощущению постепенной потери рассудка. Он не в силах был больше держать их в себе. Не мог допустить предательства от собственного сердца. Ничего ему не хотелось так сильно, как разодрать себе грудь своими ухоженными ногтями и выцарапать оттуда злосчастный орган.  
  
Почти полночи он просидел с такими мыслями и пришёл к заключению, что это единственный выход. Он знал, что если останется ещё хоть ненадолго, то просто сломается. Что-то случится, какая-то проблема подкрадётся к нему — и слова вырвутся из его рта, не успеет он и глазом моргнуть. И тогда всё будет кончено. Забуза ни за что не позволит ему остаться рядом с собой, если узнает правду. Он почувствует отвращение, отторжение, а даже если и нет, всё равно ничего уже не будет, как прежде. Кроме того, чувства — есть слабость, а для Забузы слабый шиноби бесполезен. Отношения с Забузой значили для него абсолютно всё в этом мире, потому что Забуза и был для него всем миром. И если здесь Хаку всё испортит, у него ничего больше не останется. А это был лишь вопрос времени. Нет уж, лучше он просто по-тихому исчезнет, чем дождётся возможности прочитать то самое отвращение в лице Забузы, когда тот наконец узнает правду. Ничего хуже отказа быть не может.  
  
Он знал, что не сможет жить без Забузы. С тех пор как этот человек подобрал его на мосту, спасая ему жизнь во множестве смыслов, давая ему причину жить… Забуза стал его жизнью. У Хаку не оставалось стремлений жить без него. И он знал, здесь неподалёку есть одна тёмная, быстроводная река, которая ему подойдёт. Он уйдёт, он положит всему конец прежде, чем его покинут. Собственный эгоизм его поражал, но отчаяние достигло такого предела, что это уже не могло его остановить.  
  
Было около полуночи, когда Хаку обнаружил, что собирает свои немногочисленные пожитки в походный рюкзак, двигаясь с какой-то безумной решимостью. Он больше не боролся с туманом в своём сознании, и всё давалось проще, когда он не задумывался о том, что делает. Он уже почти сунул в рюкзак очередную свою вещь, но тут засомневался; это была маленькая нефритовая шпилька, заточенная на верхушке в форме кролика. Как-то раз, после весьма прибыльной миссии, они с Забузой прогуливались по торговым рядам. Должно быть, Забуза заметил, с каким вожделением Хаку глядел на ту шпильку, и с такой редкой безрассудной улыбкой заплатил за неё продавцу. Хаку попытался было возразить, ссылаясь на то, что до следующего заработка деньги им ещё пригодятся, но Забуза даже слушать не стал. Эта шпилька была для Хаку величайшей драгоценностью, этот маленький подарок от самого важного человека в его мире.  
  
Он бережно держал заколку в своих миниатюрных бледных ладонях, сражаясь со слезами, что неожиданно защипали в уголках глаз. Первым порывом было заколоть шпилькой волосы и уйти, но затем он подумал, что, возможно, ему следует оставить её Забузе. Он не знал, как мужчина решит с ней поступить, но предположил, что когда у Забузы возникнут сложности с деньгами, он сможет её продать. Хаку чувствовал, что при всём своём эгоизме он всё же может оставить кое-что для Забузы. Он не мог справиться с этой потребностью оставить после себя что-нибудь в надежде, что Забуза его не забудет. Хаку оставлял после себя две самые драгоценные для себя вещи и надеялся, что Забуза поймёт такой символизм. Что Хаку не вернётся.  
  
Он сомкнул ладони вокруг шпильки и поднёс к груди, закрывая глаза, и его плечи задрожали от сдерживаемых слёз. Он попытался взять себя в руки, вернуть лицу пассивную маску.  _Шиноби не плачут._ Он осторожно положил заколку на прикроватный столик, который принадлежал ему несколько месяцев. Со скрытностью, доступной только шиноби, он прокрался за порог своей комнаты, затворив за собой дверь без единого звука. Он не остановился, чтобы обернуться на комнату Забузы. Он взмолился к высшим силам, чтобы Забуза его не заметил. Хаку знал, что если увидит его сейчас, то вся его решимость улетучится, и никуда он не уйдёт… и постепенно сойдёт с ума.  
  
Забуза не вышел из своей комнаты. Значит, ничего не услышал. И Хаку не мог понять, что это — облегчение или же горькое разочарование — разлилось у него внутри. Он достиг входной двери и открыл её, попадаясь между теплом отеля и кусачим ночным холодом улицы. Пользуясь последним своим решением, он вытолкнул себя за порог и закрыл за собой дверь, не обернувшись назад. И отошёл от двери в готовности позволить тёмной ночи поглотить себя целиком.  
.  
.  
Забуза вскинул голову, услышав, как закрылась входная дверь. Он сидел у себя в комнате, затачивая Кубикирибочо и другие свои оружия, чем занимался каждую ночь. Зачастую он не ложился до двух, занимаясь этим либо же обдумывая боевые стратегии. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не спать. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не видеть кошмаров. Посмев заснуть, он будет заново переживать все те ужасы, которые видел и совершал, и проснётся в растерянной панике. Эти кошмары были одной из тех вещей, которые внушали ему реальный страх. И в этом он никогда не признался бы никому, даже Хаку. Он презирал в себе эту слабость, но не мог ей противостоять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы раскрыть её кому-то. Хаку считал, что причина его бессонницы всего-навсего в отсутствии желания спать, хотя дело было вовсе не в этом. А правда в том, что это кошмарные сны не пускали его по ночам в кровать. Если же он будет бодрствовать достаточно долго, то когда в конце концов уснёт — за оставшееся время не успеет посмотреть их все. А чего он не знал, так это что Хаку просыпался раньше времени от его криков, но мальчику не хватало духу об этом рассказать. Наутро он вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало.  
  
Хаку позабыл о том, что Забуза ещё не спит, и совершил ошибку, решив уйти в полночь. Забуза мигом вскочил на ноги, отложил меч и двинулся в коридор, чтобы выяснить, кто или что открыло и закрыло входную дверь. В первую очередь он проверил комнату Хаку… И обнаружил, что та пуста. Он нахмурился в раздражении и непонимании. Обычно Хаку ложился в здоровое время, так почему сейчас он не на месте? Не заняло много времени, чтобы понять, что вещей мальчика тоже нет… за исключением одной. Он поднял заколку, которую Хаку оставил на столике. С секунду он таращился на вещицу, словно не мог её понять. Затем, помрачнев, он осторожно сжал её в своей большой ладони. Даже если бы Хаку куда и собрался, то ни за что бы её не забыл. Она была мальчику дороже всего. Забузу словно пнули в живот, и дыхание практически вышибло осознанием того, что раз Хаку её оставил, значит не собирался её сохранить… а значит, он действительно ушёл.  
  
Он знал, что Хаку странно себя ведёт. Знал, что между ними что-то случилось. Но он откровенно не понимал, почему, и уж точно не мог подумать, что всё придёт к этому. Ему казалось, Хаку в нём нуждается… пусть он не желал этого признавать даже самому себе… но ему казалось, Хаку нуждается в нём так же сильно, как сам Забуза нуждается в нём. Не имея уверенности, как быть с накатившими теми эмоциями, он направил их в гнев (проверенная и надёжная его стратегия. Один его запасной вариант. У него не было эмоций. Он был демоном. Гнев, горечь и ненависть — вот всё, что у него было. Правда?). Развернувшись, он вышел из комнаты Хаку и направился ко входной двери. Хаку не мог далеко уйти, Забуза может его догнать… и сказать что? Что он мог сказать, чтобы мальчик остался? Упрекнуть Хаку ему было не в чем, и он прекрасно об этом знал. Но что-то подтолкнуло его выйти за дверь вслед за мальчишкой.  
  
Хаку не успел далеко уйти; вообще-то он сделал всего несколько шагов от отеля и остановился подумать. Он считал, что готов к этому, а оказалось, что какая-то невидимая привязь не отпускает его от человека, которого он оставил в темноте отеля. Дыхание вдруг спёрло, и он оказался не способен сделать больше ни шага. Застыл на месте, дрожа во тьме ночи и пытаясь заставить себя идти дальше. И едва он только собрал достаточно воли в кулак, чтобы сдвинуться с места, как вдруг ощутил чьё-то присутствие позади себя. Сердце ухнуло в пятки, во всём теле подскочила температура. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, кто это. Кто же ещё это мог быть?  
  
Забуза приблизился к Хаку с приобретённой уверенностью. Тем не менее, подходя всё ближе, он двигался с нарастающей осмотрительностью, как если бы подбирался к дикому пугливому животному, которое могло броситься наутёк в любой момент. Он замедлил шаг, когда до мальчика его отделял буквально один шаг. Хаку даже не шелохнулся, но Забуза знал, что мальчик в курсе о его присутствии. С секунду он просто стоял на месте, уверенный внешне, а внутренне силящийся подобрать слова. В конце концов он выбрал единственное, что пришло ему на ум, единственное, что имело значение. На грани слышимости он произнёс имя мальчика:  
  
— Хаку…  
  
Хаку так и не обернулся и только спустя пару мгновений нашёл в себе силы заговорить. И когда это ему наконец-то удалось, его голос прозвучал не более чем тихим шёпотом, повисшим паром в морозном воздухе.  
  
— Что такое, Забуза-сан?  
  
Забуза стоял на месте, и все гибкость и сила его тела разбивались о стену нерешительности. В конце концов он поднял руку, в которой была кроличья заколка, чтобы посмотреть на неё мгновение. Затем сделал шаг вперёд, сокращая между ними дистанцию настолько, что Хаку шеей ощутил опаляющее дыхание, когда Забуза наклонился над ним.  
  
— Ты забыл свою заколку, — сказал он с неожиданной нежностью в голосе, поднимая шпильку и осторожно втыкая в шишку, в которую были собраны волосы мальчика.  
  
Глаза Хаку расширились и наполнились непрошенными слезами. Наконец-то он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Забузу. Он думал, что мужчина будет в бешенстве из-за его попытки уйти. Думал, Забуза его просто прогонит от себя без шанса на оправдание. И этот нехитрый жест нёс в себе слишком много веса, чтобы Хаку смог описать это словами. А в словах Забузы прозвучала… печаль. Глаза Хаку отчаянно изучали лицо мужчины. Не было никакой возможности усмотреть в нём какие-либо эмоции, если только не знать, куда смотреть, а Хаку знал. Он глядел мужчине прямо в глаза. Они были той частью в Забузе, которую он всегда мог прочитать. Иногда с этим возникали трудности, когда Забуза сознательно что-то от него скрывал, но сейчас был не тот случай. На самом деле Забуза показался неожиданно уязвимым в мягком свете луны, стоя на месте, не предпринимая никаких попыток остановить его уход, но в то же время и не пытаясь отшвырнуть от себя.  
  
Голова Забузы чуть склонилась на бок, и ему стоило некоторого усилия не отвести взгляда от ланьих глаз мальчика, которые, как он знал, всегда искали трещину в его маске, брешь в его броне, искали лазейку, через которую Хаку смог бы проникнуть сквозь его защиту. Но о чём Хаку не подозревал, так это что ему уже это удалось, он уже внедрился в жизнь Забузы, став её частью. Забуза до сих пор не был уверен, когда же это произошло, но одним утром он просто проснулся с пониманием того, что Хаку вдруг стал чем-то существенным. Был воздух, вода, пища и Хаку — и всё это было ему необходимо для жизни. И одной только этой мысли было достаточно, чтобы подтолкнуть его к вопросу:  
  
— Куда ты собрался?  
  
Хаку был ошеломлён и самим вопросом, но ещё больше… болью, стоящей за ним. Хотя, должно быть, он это себе просто придумал, точно так же как придумал усталую печаль, которую увидел в глазах своего мастера.  
  
— Я не знаю, Забуза-сан, я просто… — дважды моргнув, он отвернулся, стыдясь самого себя.  
  
Руки Забузы полуосознанно сжались в кулаки. Он понял, что вновь начинает закипать. Что он сделал не так? Он дал этому ребёнку всё, что тот имел. Подобрал его, когда ему некуда было податься. Дал ему пищу, крышу над головой, тренировки. И какую же благодарность получил? Малец решил слинять, ни слова не сказав на прощание, и даже записки не оставил? Как же он вскипел (потому как, знаете ли, гораздо проще иметь дело с гневом, чем с болью). Однако голос его был холоден, когда он подхватил:  
  
— Просто — что?  
  
Хаку вздрогнул, ощутив малейший сдвиг в его голосе. Расстроен… Он этого ожидал, и у него не было права от этого уклоняться. Он повернулся к Забузе лицом и снова поднял глаза, чтобы встретить взгляд своего мастера.  _Я просто не могу. Не могу больше. Даже смотреть на тебя не могу. Я так сильно тебя люблю, что мне больно… Я хочу сказать, что это больно: любить тебя._ Его глаза безмолвно умоляли Забузу понять, что он на самом деле пытался сказать, надломленно шепча:  
  
— Я просто не могу вам сказать.  
  
Не может ему сказать? Он только что едва не исчез, но не может сказать, почему?   
Это было слишком, и прежде чем Забуза успел понять происходящее, ночной воздух треснул от резкого — хлясть! — когда его ладонь с силой обрушилась на щёку мальчика. Рука самого Хаку взметнулась к лицу, глаза округлились, когда он вытаращился на Забузу, всей своей позой выражая испытанное предательство. А Забуза мгновенно отпрянул. Никогда раньше он не бил Хаку. Никогда. Он мог бранить мальчика, делать ему едкие замечания или полностью игнорировать, но до рукоприкладства никогда не доходил. Он почувствовал непомерное отвращение к самому себе и был насколько в ужасе, насколько ужаснувшимся выглядел сам Хаку. Забуза повернулся к нему спиной, не силах даже смотреть ему в лицо.  
  
Он медленно двинулся в сторону двери их номера и, даже не оглядываясь, сказал:  
— Пожалуйста, давай вернёмся внутрь.  
  
Хаку был не в состоянии что-то возразить, слишком сильно ошеломлённый и болью в щеке, и тем фактом, что Забуза только что сказал «пожалуйста», прося его о чём-то. Боль и предательство, которые изначально вспыхнули в нём, как только рука мужчины встретилась с его лицом, уже утихали, потому как он чувствовал, что действия Забузы полностью оправданы. Хаку заслуживал куда худшего. И тем не менее, с видом собаки, поджавшей хвост, он проследовал за Забузой в отель. Он завис на пороге, до сих пор немного оглушённый. Забуза затворил за ними дверь, положил нетвёрдую руку Хаку на плечо и проводил несопротивляющегося мальчика до дивана, чтобы посадить. Никто из них не потрудился зажечь свет, отдав предпочтение естественной темноте. Во тьме было куда проще скрываться.  
  
Забуза сел рядом с Хаку на диван, но оставил между ними почтительное расстояние. Не тратя времени на подбор лучших слов, он мягко поинтересовался:  
  
— Болит?  
  
Хаку медленно помотал головой, и Забуза помрачнел, предполагая, что мальчик лжёт. Он вздохнул и отвёл глаза. Хаку смутился от такой его реакции. Куда делся весь гнев? Он был чертовски зол в определённый момент, и Хаку отчётливо это почувствовал, но похоже что гнев схлынул так же быстро, как появился. По-прежнему глядя в сторону, Забуза сказал:  
  
— Это было ни к чему.  
  
Щёки Хаку окрасил лёгкий румянец; Забуза извинялся перед ним. Хаку замахал перед собой руками, слегка взволнованный:  
  
— Нет, Забуза-сан, в самом деле, я з-заслужил это. Я сожалею, что-…  
  
Но Забуза прервал его не дав закончить извинение:  
— Нет, — решительно возразил он. — Не заслужил.  
  
Хаку прикусил губу и уткнулся взглядом в свои руки, которыми теперь обхватил свои колени. А спустя секунду уже исповедовался:  
— Мне жаль, что вы заметили мой уход. Этого не должно было случиться. Всё должно было пройти легко. Я знаю, что я для вас не необходим, и поэтому я… Ну, надеялся, что вы и особого внимания не обратите… — он смолк, душа в себе рыдания, которые вновь грозили взять над ним верх.  _Шиноби не плачут. Шиноби не плачут._  
  
И тогда Забуза наконец на него посмотрел. Хаку действительно так думал?  
  
— Ошибаешься, — заявил Забуза. — Ты необходим. Ты мне нужен, — сказал он как бы между прочим, в своём привычном тоне, словно говорил о чём-то несущественном. Но Хаку уловил глубинный смысл за его словами. Он был важен для Забузы… даже необходим.  
  
И это всё, что имело значение.


End file.
